Some users prefer accessing information through personal mobile devices rather than utilizing onboard information delivery modules, such as permanently or semi-permanently fixed information displays or audio systems, which are commonly found in transit vehicles, such as aircrafts, buses, boats, and the like. Mobile devices may provide comfort, mobility, privacy, and/or hygiene related benefits over onboard information delivery modules. Accordingly, users may desire to access aircraft or other vehicle information wirelessly through mobile devices, such as smartphones, tablets, notebooks, and the like.
However, information security may be heavily compromised through the use of wireless communication protocols, such as Bluetooth, Infrared, Wifi, NFC, cellular and the like. Security concerns are particularly prevalent in the context of aircraft information because the type or amount of information that can be safely accessed may significantly differ between different persons aboard an aircraft, such as a pilot, crew member, or passenger. Therefore, it is desirable to provide wireless access to aircraft information without the foregoing security limitations.